


Join Me in The Darkness

by MikiParker



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood, Death, Erotic Poetry, Love Poems, M/M, Manipulative Hannibal, Monsters, Murder Husbands, Poetry, Possessive Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5215973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikiParker/pseuds/MikiParker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have just watched the last episode of the Hannibal series so I decided to post a poem I wrote about half a year ago. It is from Hannibal to Will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Join Me in The Darkness

We´re two sides of the same coin  
like blade with sharp edges.  
I still have to hide my joy  
when your beast inside scratches.

I wait to see you covered in blood  
genuine smile on your face.  
Red rivers around us will flood,  
after you accept your place.

I want us to play deadly notes together,  
you can´t blame me that I try.  
I want you to fully accept your feathers  
so you and I can finally fly.

You were looking under my skin  
for so long that you see  
the strong monster hiding within.  
Now you are part of me.

I was great all on my own  
but with you I am better.  
We can feel pleasure and moan,  
spread pain and blood together.

I wanna hear you pleased  
looking at our crime:  
‘It´s art, the masterpiece.  
This is OUR DESIGN.’


End file.
